


And though some times were hard

by Dan_Dan



Series: If we have each other [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Hurt Kraglin Obfonteri, Hurt Peter Quill, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Kid Peter Quill, Kraglin wasn't always a good brother, Light Angst, Other, Protective Kraglin, Sort Of, Tired Kraglin, bad words again, but just a little of comfort, no beta reader we die like Yondu, sorry for the joke, yes let's pretend that Kraglin it's a human name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_Dan/pseuds/Dan_Dan
Summary: It was one week that that madness of having a kid (who wasn't his) in his house had started. And no, Kraglin wasn't 'ok' with it.Peter Quill was a pain on his neck, and it would be easier if people stop trying to make the boy a punching bag.(Inspired by the song If We Have Each Other, Alec Benjamin)
Relationships: Kraglin Obfonteri & Peter Quill
Series: If we have each other [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189118
Kudos: 2





	And though some times were hard

**Author's Note:**

> Good morning, afternoon or night.   
> I'm back with these two, because they're my babies. First, I want to thank you for the loving reception of the another story, I have been smiling like a crazy in my house.
> 
> If you are new here, don't worry! You don't have to read the first one to understand what the heck it's happening in this one, but I'm going to tell you that Kraglin is way nicer with Peter in the another one lol  
> (One warn that I want to say is that some jerk offered Peter a beer in this one, but don't worry, everything went fine. Mostly.)
> 
> Sorry for the English mistakes, but I hope that you enjoy!

One week. Just one week after his dad had left a five years child on his door and with a drunk voice, told him to take care of the boy until he could take care of a child. And for Kraglin, this meant: never. Kraglin was so pissed that he had to take care of a child that wasn’t even his. He barely started to live his own life and now that he finally had one ceiling to call home (ok, the apartment was sucked and stunk, but still) life did this with him, this was so unfair. But ok, ok, he will face another challenge that his father threw at him, cause you know what? He was BETTER, so freaking better than Ego that he would prove that to him. Yup. This was all about competition. What? Did you think that Obfonteri gave a damn about the brat? Hell no. Believe me when I say, he didn’t.

“Boo-ho, Kraglin can’t make it, 'cause now he has a baby to watch” One of Kraglin's “friends,” said. The group laughed, Kraglin rolled his eyes. 

“I dun wanna go, simple like that” He said and laid a brick in the place that they were doing a wall. 

“Oh, of course. The Kraglin who always loves a night house suddenly doesn't want to go bang someone” Again, they were all laughing and agreed with the sentence. 

“C’mon, guys. Stop being a dick, if Kraglin needs to catch the kid at school, what’s the matter?” Chris, who was the 'father' of the group, said. “I think it’s a really nice thing that you’re doing” He said in a lower voice only to Kraglin.

“Oh, typical of Chris say something like this, you used to be fun before…” Chris cut him, cause nobody, nobody, spoke shit about his family, that was the rule.

“At least, I’m not the one paying child support, or I should say, you don’t even pay the pension, am I right, Jack?” The place turned silent, everybody decided to continue their jobs.

But when the job was finally over, Jack returned to Kraglin's side. “I’m talking to you, cause I’m your friend, y'know that” Jack put an arm on his shoulders “And you know what everyone thinks about Chris, nobody can’t take one more lecture of him, after his daughters had born, he turned too soft” He murmured. 

“ If he's so soft, why are ya' whispering for?” Jack seemed to be taken out of the guard, but he cleared his throat. 

“I’m just trying to help you, Krags. Or you want to be stuck with one kid for the rest of your life? C'mon, you have to enjoy life” Kraglin doesn’t look so sure about that. “Well, but I guess I'll leave that up to you” And now, Kraglin wasn’t so confident about his decision. You know what? Screw this kid.

Hey, Jack” The man turned, and he had a malicious grin. “I’ll have one drink with you, but after that, I’m leaving” The others hollered excitedly.

“Yeah, yeah, of course, Krags, just one drink”.

Peter was sitting on the stairs from his school and had a lot of children running to their parents. He searched for Kla… Kra…Klaglin? (and what kind of name was Kraglin? His mother should hate him) but he didn’t see anything. He looked even for his dad in the crowd, but nothing. He tried to be optimistic, maybe he was late? Wouldn’t be a big surprise, cause Kraglin was late for his work and Peter's class every day.

“Peter, my darling, we can’t contact your responsible, he's not answering his phone” The woman smiled sympathetic at him, but had concerned eyes. 

“It’s ok, Ms. Hill” Quill gave her a weak smile. “I think he’s late” The woman patted his hair and continued waiting with Peter and another two girls, who seemed to be twins, they were identical! Brown skin, big brown eyes, and a lot of tiny braids on their heads. They started to play together some silly games to pass the time and after five minutes, their father arrived. 

“I’m sorry, Ms. Hill” The taller man said to the teacher, and he was puffing a little.

“It’s ok, Mr. Williams. I understand” The woman gave him an acknowledgment nod. “C’mon, girls” The little girls ran to him screaming 'daddy' and hugging the man.

And Peter knew that wasn’t right, but he was jealous of them, why couldn’t he have this? “Well, Peter, looks that it’s just me and you” His teacher said, and instantly, the man turned his eyes to Peter.

“Wait, your name isn’t Peter Quill, is it?” The man prayed to all the gods that he knew, to not be him. But maybe he was not that lucky. 

“You know him?” The woman said. 

“Well, no. But I know his brother, the one responsible for him. If you want, I can wait with him here 'till he comes” She asked if Quill minded waiting with the man, but the kid just shrugged, he seemed happy with the possibility to play again with the girls. 

“What’s your name?” Peter required once the woman walked away. The man crouched in front of the redhead before answering.

“You can call me Chris” Peter smiled at him. 

“I’m Peter” He lifted his little hand to the man, who shook it.

“It’s nice to meet you, Peter” He was being sincere.

“Oh, it’s nice to meet you too, for a moment I was anxious, cause I thought that you would have a strange name like Klaglin. It’s an ugly name” Chris chuckled with his sincerity, so he was a mouthy boy. 

“C’mon, Peter, let’s play” One of the girls called him.

“Coming!” He ran to the girls to play in a playground nearby of the place. 

Once in a while, one of the girls ran to his father, showing him a weird bug, or pulling him to see one of their tricks, and one time, even an ashamed Peter showed him one of his draws that he made in the class.

“I know, it’s bad” His eyes were avoiding Chris' ones, but the man smiled at him and patted his hair, the boy almost flinched with the touch.

“Well, I think it's a pretty good drawing, Pete” The two girls jumped on his lap, once he was sitting on the stairs, he let an ‘oof’ escape from his mouth.

“And my drawing, daddy? It’s better than Lily, right?” He laughed.

The sun was setting, they were in this place for almost one hour, and Chris' wife had called questioning about the girls. After he explained, she sighed and told him to do whatever he thought was better for the boy. Chris was trusting in Kraglin, he hoped that the man would show up, he was praying for this. But the reality was different and Williams couldn’t be more disappointed.  
The girls were playing, jumping the stairs and Peter was sitting along with Chris. 

“…and this explains why you have twins” Chris was laughing at the explanation. 

“So, do you think that my wife and I cloned the original one?” Peter nodded. 

“Obviously. My mom tried to fool me once, saying that was the stork who brings the baby, bullshit” He seemed a little sad talking about her. 

“Hey, watch your mouth, boy”. He murmured an apology. 

So when it was obvious that Obfonteri wouldn’t appear, Chris started to make his way home with the three kids. Oh, this would be so fun to explain for Vanessa.

“Mommy, we're home!!” The pair yelled with a wide smile and a woman with long brown hair with blue strands in it, grinned for the little girls. 

Oh my, look at these little monsters” She said after looking at the dirty uniforms of the twins. 

“It’s totally Tiffany’s fault, she threw dirty on me and Peter” Lily said, pouting and Tiffany showed her tongue for the sister.

“So… you brought the boy to our home” The woman glared at the husband who shrugged. “Kitchen. Now.”  
The couple went to the kitchen and after a few minutes chatting with the girls, Peter decided to check on them. 

“ And what am I supposed to do, Vanessa? Leave the kid hanging in there?” He tried to speak low, but the anger was evident in his tone. 

“Of course not, but he isn't our responsibility, Chris. Y'know that we can’t affo…” She stopped in the middle of the sentence when she saw the little red-haired boy.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be bad” Quill said with a weak voice. “I can go, if you wanna, miss. If you only explain to me the way, I can do this. My momma used to explain to me the paths in the neighborhood when she couldn’t leave the bed. I already know how to go to school on my own” He gave them a wide smile, he missed his mom, but he was happy that he learned something that she taught him. 

The adults exchanged glares and she sighed. “You didn’t make anything wrong, Peter. And I bet that you’re hungry, hm?” He nodded and Vanessa giggled. “Ok, go wash your hands, and we can have dinner”.

The night ran fast, the girls made little braids on Peter’s hair, so they could look alike. He even asked why Vanessa's hair was blue. 

“Do you like it?” He put a finger on his chin to show that he was wondering about it, then he finally said:

“It’s weird. But in some way look nice on you” Chris laughed and Vanessa pretended to be outraged.

01 a.m. 01 a.m when Kraglin finally arrived at Chris door, because he saw the message that the man was with Peter. Obfonteri was a mess, trying to not fall on his foot because he was too drunk to focus on walking straight. Before he knocks on the door, Chris opened it.

“Hey, Chris, how's goin?” The man crossed his arms gazing at the younger man. “Hm. Not that good, I can see'' He tried to pass the man, but Chris pushed him before he tried. “What? Dude, lemme’ take the damn brat'' He tried again, but his efforts had been stopped by the taller man. “What ta' fuck is yer' problem?” He said angrily. 

“I should be the one questioning it. Do you think that I'll drop a kid with a drunk man? That's not going to happen, Kraglin” The younger rolled his eyes. 

“Look, it was just one night. Is a sin try ta’ relax?” 

“Kraglin, we're talking about a five years kid, c’mon man, you have to be more responsible” That’s it. Kraglin turned totally mad with that sentence. 

“Oh, so now yer’ gonna give me a lecture? How hypocrite of ya', Christian. Ya' used ta' be the same as me, don’t try to teach me how ta' make the things in the right way, cause ya' are the one who taught me how ta' rob in the first place.” Chris was making a big effort to not scream in the middle of the dawn. 

“But I had to grow up, Kraglin.” The alcohol made things with Kraglin's mind, because he was almost crying from anger. 

“Why? Why do I have to grow up, too? I’m only twenty this is so fucking unfair, now that I started to live?” Chris was tired of all this self-pity. 

“Unfair? Do you wanna talk about what’s not fair? Unfair it to see a kid, who doesn’t know how he will go home and is willing to sleep on the streets. And you, of all the people, know very well how it is. That’s your brother that…” Obfonteri interrupted him.

“He is not my brother. He isn’t even my kid, not my responsibility.” He screamed.  
The silence was installed for a few minutes. 

“Then whose is it?”

Chris was calm again, maybe the right word was exhausted. He sighed, he was tired, too old to handle with Kraglin. Obfonteri wasn’t twelve anymore.  
“Go home, Kraglin.” Kraglin looked at him with that big lost blue eyes, and suddenly, Kraglin was twelve again. But this time, Chris will not tell him what to do. This time, Kraglin will have to find his own way to solve it. And with hope, Obfonteri had a consciouness.

The way back home was cold, and he stopped to throw up twice, he was so tired of this entire situation and maybe, a little… ashamed? Not of Peter, he didn't care about the kid’s opinion, and on the other hand, the look of disappointment that he received from Chris was a little uncomfortable. Damn it. Why does everything have to be so complicated? He hated this kid. He had screwed his life in just one week. He had to get rid of this brat. That’s it. An orphan home. Tomorrow, when he gets the kid from school he will drop him in a damn orphanage. As he said, Peter wasn’t his child.

So when work shift was over, and when he started to walk in the way of Peter’s school, his friends wished him good luck with the plan (that not included Chris, Obfonteri didn’t tell the plan for him, and that wasn’t because he was afraid to disappoint him, bullshit), and he stopped in a few orphanages, picking the flyers of the places.  
Because of that, maybe he was a little too late when he arrived at the kid’s school, but who cares? So why did he feel so strange inside when he saw the boy? The brat was hiding on the wall a few meters from the school, he was sobbing and had a shiner. That wasn’t in the plan. He sighed and stepped forward. 

“What happened?” The boy flinched before recognized the voice, he brushed away the tears and stood up to go home, with the stupid walkman in his hands.

“Nothing” He answered and Kraglin sighed again, trying to not lose his patience. He couldn’t leave a kid who had a shiner in the orphanage, right? They would call the police guessing that it was Kraglin who made this. How wonderful his life became. 

“C'mon, runt. Who gave ya' that shiner? I’m pretty sure that Chris didn’t hit ya'” He scratched his chin. “I guess ya’ had bothered someone pretty bad” Quill glared at him, he seemed upset, but yeah, Kraglin rarely saw someone with a shiner and a big smile anyway.

“Why are you blaming me?” He said in a pitched voice and Obfonteri snorted.

“Because when isn’t yer fault?” The boy sniffed and started to walk in the opposite direction of him. “What are ya doing?” Obfonteri grabbed the little arm.

“Let me go! You're such a dummy, Klaglin. I want to go with Chris, let me go” Peter struggled to break free of the strong grip, but obviously, Kraglin was stronger than the kid and no, he wouldn’t take any shit for someone who can barely tie shoes. 

“That’s enough, stop being so nasty and tell me whatta hell happened”.

“The kids in my class destroyed my walkman. They threw everything that was inside my bag, because I told the principal that they were hurting a cat” The kid hollered, and again, he had tears in his eyes. “And now I was trying to walk to Chris house or whatever place that people cares” Kraglin rolled his eyes at that speech. 

“Oh God, give me a damn break. Brat, stop this self-pity speech, and let’s go already” Obfonteri pulled the boy’s arm with more strength, making the boy bump. But Peter didn’t give up, he pulled his arm with a wave of vivid anger. 

“Go away! You didn’t even come to take me yesterday” If the boy wanted to yell, yell he would take.

“Well, I’m here now, don’t I?” He hollered. 

Quill blinked at him, maybe to hold the tears, but yes, Obfonteri was there. And Peter just wanted to go anywhere with a place where he could take a nap. He was tired and hungry, a bit afraid? But mostly tired. Kraglin wasn’t a peaceful person, his apartment wasn’t a shelter and his mates are sleazy, so yeah, not a paradise, but soon enough daddy would take him home again, because momma had said that he was an angel. And he wouldn’t leave Peter with Kraglin if the guy would kill Peter, right?  
So, when they arrived at Kraglin's home (and Peter made sure to memorize the path, just in case) Kraglin’s friends were there and with a lot of alcohol.

“Surprise, jerk” Jack said with a big smile. “Congrats for get rid of the brat…” Then, they saw Peter behind Kraglin, with a judgmental glare and big purple under his eyes. He held his Walkman more tightly. “Shit. Well, I can see that the plan went wrong” 

The moment that Kraglin closed the door he asked. “How the hell did you get in my apartment?” The boys shrugged. 

“Easy peasy, we just break-in”. Kraglin made a mental note, put a better lock on his apartment. 

The thing is, Peter didn’t feel safe on Kraglin’s side, not a bit. But most of the time, Kraglin was silent, chaotic silent, for Peter this was ok, after all, he was used to silent houses. When his momma got sick, everything turned quieter, the time he spent with his dad (a short time) was quiet, Ego hated noisy things and Kraglin was quiet as well. However, Kraglin’s friends, oh, they were bloody loud. They enjoyed laughing loud and slamming the table while they were drinking or playing some card game. For that reason, Peter was at the corner of the living room, while they were playing a card game. Peter was glazing their beers and one of the adults noticed.

“Hey, kid!” Startled, Peter changed his glare for the man. “Do you wanna try it?” Quill's eyes widened and he looked at Kraglin. He seemed relaxed, with a cigarette in his mouth, more interested in his cards. 

Well, his momma wasn't there to tell him what to do and what don’t do. “Yeah, c'mon, brat. I can see that you've had a hard day too” Jack pointed to his eye. Peter gave small steps toward the man, who smiled turned even wider, he stood the arm with the beer. “That’s it. C'mon, try it”

Peter held the beer with his little fingers, and he was nervous. He can’t do this. “I can’t”  
They barked but Jack wasn’t done yet.

“What do you mean, you can’t? You're gonna chicken out?” Quill tried to drift apart, but the man grabbed his arm. 

“Let me go!” This was a constant phrase in Peter’s new life. The little boy could feel the bitter smell of beer coming from the man.

“Y’heard the boy, let him go” Obfonteri said with a low voice and didn’t even take his look away from his cards. The quote was muffled because he was holding the cigarette with his teeth. 

“Oh, c'mon Kraglin, we're just messing with him” Peter was still struggling to break free, but the man put more strength on his pulse and Quill yelled at this act.

“Let him go” Kraglin said, now staring at Jack straight in the eyes. The blue eyes had darkened and while he had a calm face, his tone had a warning tone. Jack seemed confused by his reaction, but it was ok, because neither Kraglin knew why he was so angry at the moment. 

“Get out” When the men just kept staring at him, he threw his cards on the table and said again. “Don’t’cha ya' hear me? Get out of ma' house, now!” And with that, everyone stood up and started to go away, Peter almost gone too, because he never saw Obfonteri using that tone, even when the man was fighting with him, but Kraglin was looking at him.

“Lemme see yer’ pulse” Gingerly, Peter raised his pulse for Kraglin and looked away from the blue eyes. “Jus’ red, ya' goin ta be fine” He sighed. “Ya’ can’t let people make whatever they want with ya'” At this, Peter pouted.

“Like I have an option!, Your dumbass friend had held my arm” Kraglin made a sound with his tongue.

“Yeah, yeah, enough. I’m tired as shit, so you’ll go to clean all this mess, do ya' hear me? And I dun’ wanna hear any complaint, 'cause if I hear” He gripped more tightly Peter’s pulse. “I’ll finish Jack's job, understand?” Peter gulped and his eyes brimmed with tears, but he nodded. “Good”.He let the kid go and went to the bathroom, he needed a shower after this mess.

And he thought that he would just relax while the kid was working, but the reality was far away from that, cause the little brat was cleaning the empty cans of beers, while he let out little sniffles, but he tried to be low, sometimes looking for Kraglin, as he was afraid that the man would do if he saw that. Kraglin glanced at the broken walkman. Oh God, shit feelings.  
When Peter finished his duties, he started to move to the sofa, he just wanted to sleep. He startled a little when Kraglin threw his Walkman on him.

“I fixed it. So stop the whimpers” Kraglin was looking at him, and he saw the big smile on Peter’s face. He hugged the object and brushed a little tear off his eyes, so he looked to Kraglin.

“Thank you” And just like that, Peter put the earphones on and lied on the sofa.

Peter was weird, and his presence annoyed Kraglin as hell, but well, if the boy would stay, Kraglin would have to change the things a little in his life. And Quill had to stop to be so soft, for God's sake. And with these thoughts in mind, Kraglin didn’t notice that he had fondly straightened the blanket for the little kid don’t freeze at night.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'know, I just noticed that Kraglin is Nani of "Lilo & Stitch" in this series, I can totally see they yelling at each other and Kraglin saying that he would exchange Peter for a bunny.
> 
> Oh, and if you're questioning yourself why Chris didn't appear in the another one, don't you worry, it will be explained. Be prepared to more hurt.
> 
> And thank you for reading, hope to see you next time.


End file.
